gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
1999 LEE - Götz Pampolina Baby Doll - 13 Inch SOFT BABY - WEICHBABY 20631 - Red Hair, Brown Eyes - Grey Outfit
This Götz Play Doll LEE is a WEICHBABY was produced in 1999; he measures 33cm/13" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 20631. He has ROOTED, short, straight red hair with straight bangs; his hair is worn down under a pointed, grey fleece cap. His "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with an UNKNOWN eye design. He is a non-articulated baby doll. Catalog Information *Doll Name: LEE *Year Produced: 1999 *Age Bracket: INFANT/TODDLER **'INFANT/TODDLER': dolls with physical characteristics that place them within the INFANT/TODDLER age bracket. *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 99 20631 *Height in cm/inches: 33cm/13" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED BABY DOLL *German Classification: WEICHBABY *German Classification (in English): SOFT BABY *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Designer (if known): UNKNOWN *Doll Collection/Series/Line: PAMPOLINA - 1999 FALL/WINTER COLLECTION *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: ENTER IF KNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, straight red hair with straight bangs; he wears his hair down under a grey fleece winter cap. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Material: Kanekalon Fiber *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL EYE DESIGN': Eye design appears as either one "solid" color or as a gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to the edge of the pupil. **'DECAL EYE DESIGN': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines ("-" that radiate outwards from the iris to the edge of the pupil. *Other Physical Features: UNKNOWN/NONE **Examples: Teeth; Freckles; Glasses, etc. Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: NON-ARTICULATED BABY DOLL' Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below. Category:Main Doll Index - BABY DOLLS Category:Götz Play Dolls - Baby Dolls Category:Götz Pampolina Doll Line Category:WEICHBABY - Soft Baby Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Non-Articulated BABY DOLLS Category:13-13.5 Inch BABY DOLLS Category:Dolls Produced in 1999 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Rooted Hair Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Orange to Red Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Stub Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Boy Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:Unknown Facial Mold Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Hats Category:Unknown Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Dolls